


beach fun

by ackermandu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermandu/pseuds/ackermandu
Summary: going to the beach with your friends to soak up the summer sun, yet it’s not the sun that’s soaking you up.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 158





	beach fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a levi drabble so i hope you enjoy it!  
> i also have a tumblr ackermandu!

Beach day was an event you weren’t really into. You like the beach but you rather admire it through photos or maybe from afar where your feet weren’t touching the sand. Yet here you are, at the beach with your friends because apparently it’s been  _ years _ since the last time you guys went to the beach. Also you were kind of forced to come with because Hange loves showing you the seashells she finds and loves when you  _ listen _ to her talk about them. 

“Let’s settle right here.” Erwin spreads out the blankets onto the sandy floor and began to unpack all of the necessities out of his duffle bag, tossing Mike the sunscreen that he’s been asking for. 

“Hange! You forgot to put on sunscreen!” Moblit yelled as he tried to chase the excited woman. 

You chuckled at the two, always loving their relationship. “I swear she’s going to be the death of him.” You took a seat next to Erwin, motioning him to put sunscreen on your back. 

“He just loves her so much.” You shivered when his cold hands touched your shoulders. “Also, Mike is Levi on duty today?” 

The tall man nodded his head. “Yeah, he should be around or probably at his post.” He laid down on his stomach next to Nanaba, who began to slap the sunscreen on him. 

You turned to Erwin who finished massaging the sunscreen into your skin, your brows furrowed together. “Who’s Levi?” Curious to know more about this man that you have never heard before. 

“He’s a good friend of ours,” he explained. 

“How come I’ve never met him?” You tilted your head. You first became friends with Hange through an unfortunate event where the barista mixed up our orders, and you had to taste the bitterness of her cold brew. Through her, you became friends with Moblit, Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba. And the rest was history. 

“He doesn’t like going out that much, likes to keep things to himself.” He chuckled. “But Mike and I see him basically every day.”

Nodding your head, not bothering to ask more questions about the man who you might see eventually. You grabbed the book from your bag, getting ready to finish the damn thing once and for all. 

Your eyes scanned the lines on the page, reading the first couple of sentences. The sound of girls giggling filled your ears, distracting you for a moment but you blocked them out. You then hear their conversations, talking about the hot lifeguard walking around the beach which distracted you even more from what you were reading. 

_ “I would do anything to have him wrap his hands around my neck.” _

_ “Do you think he has a daddy kink because I wouldn’t mind calling him daddy.” _

Sighing in frustration, you closed your book and looked up to what the whole commotion was about. A group of females trailing behind the single man in red swim shorts with his black hair wet and slick back. You choked on air as you stared at the beautiful man, not able to comprehend how someone can look so good when they just got out of the water. 

“You might want to close your mouth.” Nanaba chuckled at your expression and pushed your jaw upward. 

“Someone’s drooling over the new lifeguard.” Mike smirked at you. “You’re in luck, we know him.” 

Your eyes widened when Mike began to call out his name, the short man turned to where the voice was coming from and began to walk towards your direction. Sitting up straight and brushing the stray hairs away from your face, your focus shifted to your book, pretending not to notice him standing near you. 

“Oi, don’t yell out my name like that.” His deep voice sent chills down your spine. You turned your attention to Erwin, who has an amused expression on his face. 

“That’s Levi?” You whispered to him. 

Erwin nodded his head. “Levi, this our friend by the way.” Erwin patted your back and introduced your name to him. 

“Hi.” You waved and gave him a sweet smile, only to get a nod in return. 

“You caught the attention of many girls when you came out of the water.” Mike wrapped his arms around the shorter man. “Anyone caught your attention?” Mike moved his face closer to Levi’s while puckering his lips, teasing the man. 

Levi clicked the roof of this mouth, shaking Mike’s arm off of his body. “I’m going back to my station.”

“We’re having a barbeque later at night,” Erwin spoke up, “join us when your shift is done.”

He hummed in response and gave you one last look before heading back to his post for the rest of the day. Once his figure disappeared from your view, you grabbed onto Erwin’s arm and tugged him closer to you. 

“I don’t think he likes me.” You frowned at him. Levi didn’t even say a single word to you, all he did was stare at you with a stoic expression plastered on his face. 

Erwin simply patted your head, a gentle smile making its way through his lips. “Don’t think like that. That’s just how he is.

As time passes by, Levi couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Your beautiful hair was down, the way your cute bikini was hugging your hips perfectly, and the smile you gave him, he thought he had seen an angel. Always staring whenever he gets the chance to, scowling at the other males that became a bit too comfortable with you. He didn’t really focus on his job, which was keeping people safe and making sure no one was causing trouble. No, all he could focus on was how he can get to know you better without Erwin and especially Hange butting in. From time to time, he would see you staring back at him but whenever he tried to make eye contact, you would look the other way. He even noticed the way you would frown when a couple of girls would stop him and try to flirt with him. 

His shift finally ended, grabbing his jacket off of the hook and not bothering to put a shirt on since all he wanted to do was see you again. It was weird, he never felt this attracted to a person before. Yes, a lot of girls came by and greeted him, but when he saw you, he couldn’t get you out of his head. The image of you smiling at him was cemented in his brain, and he would do anything just to see you smile at him again. 

“Levi!” He rolled his eyes at the sound of the voice. His body lunged forward as Hange back hugged him, her face nuzzling against his neck. 

“Get off of me, four eyes.” He growled as he pulled her away from his body, wiping the spot on his neck where her face was. 

He nodded towards Erwin who was grilling the meat, his eyes wandering around just to find you talking to Nanaba. Your body is now covered with a lavender dress. His heart skipping a beat at the sight of you, the dress highlighting your waist and hips perfectly. The sound of your laughter filled his ears which almost made him smile at the spot. 

“What are you looking at Levi?” Hange giggled at her friend. “If you want to know something about her, I can tell you right now that she’s single.” 

He scoffed at her face. “Moblit, get your girlfriend away from me.” 

“You should talk to her properly, Levi.” Erwin butted in, waving the tongs around the air. “You’ll really like her.” He grinned at his friend. 

Levi focused back on you, your head tilted back as you clutched onto Nanaba’s arm for support as you laughed at whatever she said to you. He ignored Hange’s and Erwin’s blabbering, his feet subconsciously leading him towards you. You wiped the tears that were forming, your face flushed from how hard you were laughing, not noticing that Levi was standing beside you. 

“Hey Levi.” Nanaba greeted him and gave you a subtle wink before heading to Mike to help him set up the drinks. 

You played with your fingers, not knowing what to say to the man and also cursing Nanaba in your head for leaving you alone with him. You can already feel his burning stare at you, nerves bundling in your stomach at his intense stare. You slowly move your head to meet his grey eyes and offer him a timid smile.

“So your shift ended, huh?” You asked, trying to make some conversation with him. He nodded his head in response. It was silent for a moment, you tried to keep the conversation going because it looked like he wasn’t going to. “Did you want to become a lifeguard when you were younger?”

“I only got this job because of Mike,” he explained. 

“Is that how you met Mike then?” You walked over to the table, grabbing a cup filled with beer and handing one to Levi. 

He gratefully took the cup from your grip, hands brushing against each other. He ignored the tiny spark he felt and took a seat next to you on the blanket, sweeping off the sand before actually planting his ass on the ground. “No,” he answered, “I knew Mike and Erwin during college.”

“So does that mean you met Hange through Erwin?” You asked. 

“One of my biggest regrets.” He rolled his eyes. “But I guess she’s a good friend.” He stared at the woman they were talking about, grimacing when the bitter liquid was spilling over the corner of her mouth as she chugged the whole cup down.

You laughed, finding the stoic expression on his face hilarious. The two of you fell into conversation easily, learning more about him and his interest. How he’s an only child, loves everything to be clean, likes to go to the gym, prefers tea over any other beverage, and you could tell he was a mommy’s boy by the way he spoke about her. 

You felt his fingers lightly touch yours as he reached over to grab your cup to refill it. The simple touch sent electricity down your spine, never really experiencing such a reaction before. Your eyes followed him, subtly dropping down to his toned chest. You feel your face get hot, deciding it was best to look away before someone catches you checking Levi out. 

“I see you’re eyeing up shorty, huh?” Hange sat next to you, wrapping her arms around your shoulder and pulling you closer to her body. Her alcoholic breath hit your nose, already knowing she was buzzed. “He was checking you out too."

“Hange, stop.” You chuckled, pushing your hand against her face as she continued to move closer to you. "And I wasn't checking him out." You spoke. Maybe it wasn't a complete lie, you just took a quick peek at his chest and that was all.

"You have a crush on him!" She squealed. Your eyes widen in panic, your hand swiftly covering her loud mouth.

"Hange!" You gasped in shock, but you should've seen it coming, knowing her mind was already hazy. "Be quiet, please." Your eyes scanning the area to find Moblit, wanting him to take her far away from you before Levi comes back.

Moblit saw the desperation in your face and finally stepped in, lifting her over his shoulder. You can hear him scold her for drinking too much already when the food wasn't even done yet. Sighing in relief, you felt someone brush shoulders with yours which caused you to turn your head to see Levi. Hopefully he didn't hear what Hange said or else you'll die in embarrassment.

You were simply attracted to Levi. He's handsome, has a good sense of humor—well mostly only saying jokes about defecation, and he can be a real gentleman even though his personality says otherwise.

"Thanks." You took the cup from him, taking tiny sips because you didn't want to end up like Hange. "Is the food done? I'm starving."

"Erwin just needs to grill the fish and then we can eat." Levi shrugged his shoulders. Setting his cup on the ground, he placed both of his hands on the ground behind him and used them to support his weight as he leaned back.

His eyes glint at the view of your exposed back, resisting the urge to touch your soft skin. He spotted the goosebumps forming on your smooth skin, noticing the slight shiver of your body. He began to shrug off his jacket, but you turned around to face him. 

“I’ll just go get my jacket.” Setting your cup down before standing up and adjusting the skirt of your dress. 

He pursed his lips. “You can take mine.” Completely shrugging it off and handing the cloth to you. 

You immediately shook your head, pushing his hands away. “It’s fine, you must be cold too. And my jacket is just in Erwin’s car.” You both walked towards the blonde man who was busy grilling the food. “Can I have the keys to your car? I’m going to grab my jacket.” You watched as he fished them out of his pocket and tossed it to you. 

“I’ll come with you.” Levi saw Erwin gave him a smirk to only get a glare in return. 

“You don’t have to.” He was already walking beside you. 

“It’s late and pretty dark,” he explained, “don’t want you to walk around alone during this time.” You smiled at his thoughtful gesture, not bothering to argue with him since it seemed like he already made up his mind. 

The walk to Erwin’s car was silent yet comfortable this time. You played with the keys, humming to yourself as your feet dragged you along the sand covered streets. It was weird how you two were able to connect instantly, already feeling comfortable in the silent. You shifted your focus to the man next to you, his side profile was a sight to remember. His beauty is just ethereal and mesmerizing, you can stare at him all day. 

“Isn’t that eyebrows’ car over there?” Levi nodded his head towards where the car was. 

Laughing at the nickname he gave Erwin, you picked up the pace since the night was getting colder by the minute. The sound of the car being unlocked filled the silence, you pulled the backseat door open and spotted your jacket neatly folded on the leather seat. You bent forward to reach the clothing that will be giving you warmth once you put it on. What you didn’t know was a flustered Levi staring at your behind. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he watched you bend over, his face heating up immediately. 

“Got it!” You straightened your back and closed the door, spinning around to face him with a bright smile. You saw how his eyes darkened, seeing a tiny glint in them as he stared at you. “Anything wrong?”

You feel your back pressed against the cold metal of the car with your jacket pressed against your chest while Levi slowly strides towards you. The rapid beating of your heart could be heard in your ears, worried that he’ll be able to hear it too. 

“Uh Levi?” Your voice wavered a bit. His nose brushing against yours, his hot breath hitting your lips. You didn’t know what was happening, but you didn’t want him to move away. Loving the feeling of him being this close to you, yet it wasn’t enough. 

His breath hitched, eyes slightly widening as he finally realized what he was doing. He harshly exhaled through his nose, his focus not leaving your lips. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“You can kiss me if you want.” You interrupted. 

The feeling of his slightly chapped lips against your soft ones sent chills all over your body. Losing the grip on the jacket and letting it fall to the ground as you caressed his tone chest with your cold hands which made him shiver. He elicited a groan when he felt your tongue teasing his bottom lip. Levi opened his mouth slightly and closing it around your bottom lip. His hands wandering around your body, bringing the skirt of your dress higher and feeling the softness of your thighs. A yelp leaving your lips when he squeezed your ass. 

“Fuck.” He growled. He removed his lips from yours, his wet mouth dragging down to your neck and nibbling on the skin. 

You blindly reached for the door handle, your body pushing against his as you opened the door. You laid down on the backseat, Levi hovering above you with dark eyes as he drank up the image of you all flustered and ready for him. Grabbing his face, you connected your lips with his. His palms back on your thighs, moving them higher and higher ‘til they reached the hem of your underwear. Pulling the waistband and letting it snap back to your skin, swallowing the moan that spilled from you. 

“Seeing you in this bikini all day was driving me crazy” He pulled away, watching in amusement when you tried to chase his lips. 

“Please Levi.” You whimpered, bucking your hips to meet his. The both of you moaning at the feeling, his grip on your hips tightened which might leave bruises but you didn’t mind at all. 

He breathed out your name, grinding his clothed length against your cotton covered clit. Levi leaned down to your neck, sucking wet kisses along the length of it, paying attention to the gasps and his name mumbling out of you. Not stopping the movement of his hips, your legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to feel more of him. 

“So needy for me.” He muttered against your skin. You only nodded, not able to form words at the moment. Only able to speak his name like it was some kind of mantra. 

And you can feel it, you were close. The way your legs began to shake and your core began to tighten. “Levi, I’m—,” Your eyes closing as your orgasm washed over you, not able to warn him beforehand. 

He watched in amusement, your mouth opened with his name falling out of it and your brows furrowed together while his hips helped you ride it out. He, himself, almost about to release at the sight of you. 

“I’m still not done with you.” He pressed his lips against yours. His fingers grasping at the waistband of your underwear and successfully removing them in one swift motion. Your fingers tremble as they try to remove his swim trunks, wanting to feel him. 

The two of you walked back to the barbeque, yours and Levi’s jackets not doing much to cover the marks on your skins. Nanaba almost choked on her drink at the sight of you two, hair somewhat tamed and your glowing face gave them a clue on what you two did. 

“Had fun?” Mike was the first one to speak up. Snickering with Nanaba as he took a bite of his chicken. “You two took a while, had trouble finding your jacket?”

You blushed and thanked Moblit who handed you a plate, too embarrassed to look at anyone in the eyes. While Levi was glaring at everyone, not saying a word that will entertain them. He took a seat next to you, lifting your jacket to cover the marks he has given you. 

It turned silent as everyone focused on their food, only compliments being thrown at Erwin for being an amazing cook. Hange was already fast asleep from all the alcohol she consumed, which you were thankful for because you knew she would be teasing the both of you nonstop. 

But that beautiful silence was broken when Erwin looked up from his plate and gave you and Levi a look. “I guess I need to bleach the seats.”


End file.
